<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writing Hiatus by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901931">Writing Hiatus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor'>theimaginesyouneveraskedfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An update on my upcoming absence</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Writing Hiatus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First of all, I want to start this post by thanking everyone who has reached out to me in the last day and everyone who has supported me since I started this blog over a year and a half ago. You will always mean the most to me and you are what has kept me writing for so long. </p>
<p>That being said, after a night of insomnia and heavy consideration, I have decided that it is within my best interest to take a break from writing for tumblr. It could be a week, a month, or more. Right now, I’m just trying to stay sane.</p>
<p>For those who are interested, I will explain further after the cut.</p>
<p>Yesterday, I woke up. Earlier than I wanted to but recently, sleep has not been easy. I’ve been laid off from work, I’m struggling with chronic pain, anxiety, and depression, and like so many others, this pandemic has made all this so much harder.</p>
<p>But I thought, oh, I’ll have more time to work on a fic before I get to the laundry, dishes, etc. So, I wrote about half a chapter and threw my clothes in the wash. I took a little break to eat but found it painful to stay sitting up. After folding my clothes, I chose to lay down on my heating pad and scroll through tumblr.</p>
<p>Then I saw it. A biker fic. Ah, this will be good. And it was because it was my work. My words. Taken from me. If you follow my tumblr, you likely saw my previous post on the matter. I finally received a response late last night from the plagiarist. It was evasive, full of lies, excuses, without integrity, and then they deleted without a second thought or a proper apology.</p>
<p>And so shouldn’t I be the bigger person? Shouldn’t I keep writing for all of the people who actually support me and my work? Shouldn’t I persevere?</p>
<p>But I can’t. This isn’t about just one thing. This is after months and months of harassment. I have been called racial slurs for not updating on someone else’s schedule. I took a whole fic down just so I didn’t have to think about how awful it was too open my inbox and see that shit.</p>
<p>But of course it continued. I get hateful people telling me I’m mean, I’m a bitch, I’m a rapist, I’m disgusting. I stand up for myself and get told that I’m in the wrong. These people have gone so far to create shell accounts to further target me.</p>
<p>I get told that because I’m a big blog, I need to set a standard. And so often it feels like my feelings are set aside and that in the end, I am blamed for someone else’s words. For my own harassment.</p>
<p>I never wrote for a number in the margin. I didn’t write because I thought I would have a huge following. My expectations were the complete opposite. I never thought anyone would read Witness. I thought it would be my only fic and I was entirely humbled by the response and this blog has gone further than I ever thought it would.</p>
<p>So it hurts, leaving like this, not knowing if I ever want to come back and finish everything I started. But I’m supposed to sit here and keep taking it? Let someone steal my work and keep creating? I can’t.</p>
<p>I won’t be entirely gone. I’m working on still replying to all those who reached out to me. I’ll probably get bored and share some gif sets, maybe read some other writers and reblog them, but I’d rather work on writing for me. Something original, something I can be proud of.</p>
<p>So thank you to those who have gotten me this far and to those who have stuck around this long. I hope I’ll be back but I don’t know.</p>
<p>Take care of yourselves and don’t be shy. You can still talk to me. I don’t bite. I’m just a writer. A person. And all I want is to be treated with respect and decency.</p>
<p>And to those on ao3 who have only ever been wonderful to me, I thank you for sticking around and I will try to come back here if I don't return to tumblr. I just need time. I wish you all well and I'll still be around. As usual, my email is open theimaginesyouneveraskedfor@gmail.com</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>